Not His Day, Or Is It?
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: All the white dragonslayer knew was that today was definitely not his day. Just how did he ended up comforting a blonde girl?


**A/N: So... this is my second attempt for StiCy. Please forgive me for the OOCness (I'm still learning people! T^T) and umm, I hope this one is better than the other one! And by the way, for those who read **_Chaotic Day, _**I want to say that it was just a one-shot and well, I forgot to put it on complete. But I have other ideas so I guess I'll continue it. ^^ Well enough about that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was definitely his unlucky day.<p>

He was just lounging in a bar and Rogue left earlier than him, it was the usual routine. So he was passing by the park and something had caught his eye. A blonde girl curled up in a bench? Curious, he decided to check it out and that was definitely a big mistake.

So here he was, trying to comfort a crying girl. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he just can't leave a crying girl alone, and that was his weakness. All he could do was assuring himself that Rogue had that weakness too, and that was true. He knew he could even kill whom he considered as parents, but handling a crying girl? That was a different matter.

"Uhh... i-it's alright," Sting hugged the blonde awkwardly, hoping to soothe her. He probably looked so stupid right now, just how did girls do it? Somehow, they just have a natural talent in comforting people! Both boys and girls! (Not that he ever needed comfort, the wimps in his guild needed it, usually because they were rejected pathetically)

"Are you okay?"

The words came out of his mouth before he even realized it. Sting wanted to face-palm himself badly; of course she was not okay! Why would she be crying then?

Thankfully, the blonde nodded, preventing him from embarrassment.

"S-sorry about your shirt," She whispered softly, wiping away her tears.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, curious about what made her cry, he decided to ask her, "So why were you alone crying?"

She hesitated for a moment, and Sting was about to drop the topic but she answered, "Natsu's dating Lisanna and well, I can't help but feel jealous because I love him and..." She looked down, looking ashamed, "I'm pathetic aren't I? Not being able to stand a simple heartbreak, I should have been happy for them,"

"Natsu-san?" Sting snorted, "Never knew he could get a girl,"

That had earned a soft giggle from the blonde girl, and Sting took that as an achievement.

"You're weird you know?"

Sting raised an eyebrow, "You're insulting the guy who comforted you?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, it's just that I feel I could trust you but you're an enemy aren't you? I'm supposed to be scared and well... I'm not for some reason..."

He had an amused look on his face, "And how do you know you can trust me? Aren't you afraid that I'm going to hurt you or anything?"

"I'm not sure..." She muttered, "But you won't hurt me will you?"

Sting was taken aback by that question, after a while of silence, he came with a reply, "You do know that Sabertooth has pride and we don't go attacking random people right?"

She giggled, "You're funny,"

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met," He chuckled.

She pouted but did not comment on that.

After a while of silence, she spoke, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

Lucy smiled warmly, "For comforting me and keeping me company,"

Sting just stood there, he could feel a warm feeling rising and it was just so... weird.

"You're welcome I guess.." Sting muttered, looking away.

"Are you blushing?" Lucy giggled.

"No..."

"You're weird."

As if in instinct, his lips twitched upwards.

"That's my line... weirdo,"

And at that moment, he felt that this day wasn't so bad afterall...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I hope this is better than the other! *Please-please let it be better! T^T* So I hope you like it...? And thanks for all the reviews in 'Chaotic Day' everyone! It made my day :) I'll reply to it in the next chapter of 'Chaotic Day'! Anyway, please tell me what you think about this! **


End file.
